Rosario vampire:Blood slave
by Boss117
Summary: What if the Rosario over Moka's neck never existed. What if Tsukune was never hit by the bike. Prepare yourself to enter a world many thought never existed. See if Tskune can survive!
1. Chapter 1

Tsukune Aono was just a regular young man. He is 16 years old, has black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was a loner really. He didn't have any friends, and really just wanted to be left alone. He didn't like other people cause they could be quite mean and scary. He liked girls of course, but he just couldn't really get the balls to ask them out or talk to them for that matter. Yea he was a strange young man, but he had a good heart.

Tsukune didn't do well in school, so he couldn't get into any schools locally. Luckily his father miraculously found a random invitation to a school called, Yokai Academy. Of course Tsukune was kind of cautious because it was found on the street. However, his mother and father said it was just a miracle! There was nothing to be afraid of... How wrong he was.

Tsukune was riding a bus alone through his little city, heading towards a tunnel. The bus driver was kind of creepy sounding when he spoke, but he also had a sense of niceness. He actually sounded like he cared for the boy. "Hey Kid? Are you a new student at Yokai academy?"

"Uh Yea"

"In that case, you better prepare yourself. That's one scary ass school your going to."

"Whatcha mean?"

Tsukunes cell phone rang and he answered. It was his cousin Kyouko.

"Hey Kyouko"

"Hey Tsukune. So I heard you got into a new school!"

"Uh yea, its called Yokai academy"

"Well I am sure you never heard of it as I never did, so I did som-"

The phone died out as it lost a signal as they entered a tunnel.

Tsukune got off the bus and was kind of shocked to see there was a scarecrow and a sign. The sign was a bus schedule, but Tsukune ignored it.

"I'd watch your back if I were you." The bus driver said as he drove off.

Tsukune checked his phone and saw he had no signal. He sighed and began to walk through the forest. He was about halfway through it when he began to feel a chill. Someone was watching him. He started to run quickly, heading away from this feeling. He saw the school and entered it. There was two pairs of eyes that was watching him. One was blood red and the other was pure white.

Tsukune entered his class room quietly, heading to the back. He saw in a empty seat in the main back, right behind a girl with blue white hair. He yawned and put his head down, only to hear the teacher speak.

"Well good morning students! Welcome to Yokai Academy. My name is Shizuka Nekonome and I am your teacher! Well I am sure you already know this, but Yokai Academy is a school for monsters!"

Tsukune fell out of his seat at that, which made everyone stare at him. He was in disbelief until he saw the big man a seat in front to the right laugh.

"A bunch of boring rules. If we do happen to spot a human. Why not just eat it? They are only food anyway to us."

"Well there is no chance of that! Humans cant even get in this area. There is a barrier created by the three dark lords in order to secure this place"

Tsukune saw that the man in front had a tongue that began to flick around as he stared at Tsukune. The door opened and there stood a fucking gorgeous girl. She had flowing white hair, blood red eyes, and a body that was stunning. She was a well endowed woman. A few hoots and cat calls were heard, but she brushed them off. Nekonome looked at her. "Who are you?"

"Moka Akashiya." With that name, all the men began to quiet down. "Moka Akashiya?" A few whispered to each other. "Isn't that the daughter of one of the Dark Lords? What is she doing_HERE?_" They other guys shrugged as she walked past them heading towards the corner. Her eyes were locked on Tsukune who had his face down. Nekonome spoke up.

"Human forms only ms Moka!"

"This is my only form. I also have special permission from the head master"

Nekonome shrugged as she was standing next to Tsukune.

"Hey kid."

Tsukune looked up into her eyes and jumped a few inches away in his seat.

"Y-yes?"

"Meet me after class under the stair case"

Tsukune didn't answer and looked away.

The class continued, teaching everyone the rules of this place.

The bell rung, signifying that class was over. It was lunch time, and Tsukune wanted to get the fuck out. Tsukune already has his bag packed and was running out. The big man from before was staring at him from behind a pillar, smelling him. He knew he was a human. Tsukune was already out the door and heading to the bus stop, with the big man in pursuit, albeit without Tsukune knowing. Tsukune sighed as he was on top of a hill, looking down at the bus stop. He sighed in relief._'What the hell is this?! Monsters are real?! I cant do this! I'm only human!'_

Tsukunes thought process was interrupted as a huge fist crashed into Tsukunes chest, knocking him down the cliff. Tsukune groaned as he saw a giant beast, muscular and with a long tong. It was an Orc. Tsukune stared at the man who approached. "What a wonderful opportunity. A human... Oh how delicious you must taste! Wonder if I should do it raw, grilled, boiled, steamed or fried! MMM human is delicious in so many ways!" He was frozen in his tracks as a white haired girl came from the road.

:"Eating humans? How pathetic."

"Moka Akashiya?! What are you doing here?"

"Easy. I am here to claim this human as my own."

"I was here first!"

"Yea? Tough luck. He is mine now"

"No he is mine!"

Moka sighed and kicked the guy with a uppercut kick, sending him into a rock. "Know your place!"

"Yes ma'am."

Tsukune was injured with a broken rib. He groaned and saw the silver haired vampire approach him. He began to get up as the vampire reached for him. Tsukune leapt back and screamed. He slid under Moka and ran away from her screaming like Macaulay Culkin from Home Alone, when he put on the after shave. The silver haired vampire growled and began to walk back to the school following the boy.

Tsukune just kept running, trying to find his way through the forest. _'What the hell?! What is with these monsters! All they want is blood and death! I have to get out!'_

Tsukune ran up to another building in the school. It looked like an administration building. He ran inside and dashed into the headmasters room, not looking where he was going. He opened the door, ran inside, turned around, locked the door and began to breathe heavily. He felt a creepy stare on his back and began to slowly turn around. There he was, the headmaster, staring at Tsukune like a researcher. "Tsukune Aono... what a pleasant surprise. A human in my school? Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. I cant have that..."

"S-Sir... its a mistake for me to be here! I got here cause of some bus driver!"

"A mistake but a costly one." The headmaster got up from his chair and began to walk towards the boy, smiling evilly. The door opened to reveal the silver haired vampire. "I will take him headmaster, as my blood servant. You know how it is with vampires."

"Of course I do Moka. Do what you will." Tsukune looked behind him then ducked under her screaming again. "What the fuck is with this god damn school?!" His bag was thumping against his thigh, his breathing was harsh. He had been running for quite a long time. He ended up back at the bus stop, looking at the bus schedule.

"WHAT?! It doesn't come for another month?! Are you shitting me?! What am I going to do now?!"

"You can stop running and serve me."

Tsukune turned around to see the vampire. Tsukune was out of breath, his legs were aching as well. He looked around and picked up a large stick. It wasn't sharp, but he didn't care. He began to swing it like a bat. "Stay away from me!"

Tsukune got up and ran like he has never ran before. Finaly he reached the school . He found a closet and started to hyperventilate. "How in the world did I get into this mess". Slowly he fell asleep.

In the morning he woke up with a start. "Were am I?" Slowly it all started to come back to him. "No, this cant be happening. O well, I cant go home other wise my parents will be upset with me. If I tell them it was a school for monsters they would get even more disappointed. I guess I will have no choice but to stay."

Quietly and very slowly he opened the door and peered into the hall way of the school. No one was there and so he looked out side the window. Even though it was still raining he could tell it was early in the morning.

He looked up and down the hallway. All the doors were locked but one. He walked over and spyed in. No one was there. He looked at his class list and the number of the room. It was his first hour room. "how convenient" he thought.

He walked in and sat down at the very back. He pulled out his Ipod. "Great, 5 in the morning, 2 hours till class. The lights were off so he got tiered very fast. He ended up falling asleep at his desk.

He awoke to a banging noise. The whole class was filled with other students. "All right class, lets begin the day by…"

(time skip to lunch)

It was difficult to be so stealth. You had to watch your ever move. So far Tsukune has not been picked on or beaten up. The best part was no silver haired, red eyed vampi…CRAP. She was walking towards him. So he got up and did the best thing he could possible do. "AAAAAHHHHH" he yelled screaming down the hall way with the vampire in pursuit. He found his 5th hour class empty so he ran in and slammed the door. He lost her.

(time skip 6th hour)

I finally arrived at my last hour late. I looked around to try and find a open seat. There was one right in front of…o no, her. The vampire just smirked as I walked over. "All right class, today we will be talking about the 300 spartans. They were agroup that…"

All the rest was drowned out by the feel of something cold and wet go up and down my ear. Then she whispered, "you cant run for ever."

The rest of the class went on with her nibbling my neck, kicking my desk, and whispering things in my ear.

The bell rang and that's when I did the most stupid thing iv ever done. I charged the window and jumped through it. We were on the second level so the jump was not that bad, well if you call a broken leg not bad.

I looked up to see her staring down at me. "So close yet so far" she said before leaning down and biteing into my neck. Every thing started to go black.

In my dream I was the coolest guy in school. I was the guy that everyone wanted to be with. Never having to go far to get the intention that I wanted. Then that vampire came into my dream.

She laughed at me and got ever one to turn on me. She bit me and made fun of me. There was nothing that I could do. I was helpless. I would call it a nightmare if it was not the way it had been my whole life.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsukune started to wake up and noticed something very off. The room he was in was huge and it was all pink. He was also on a pink that was not the biggest problem of the day, no. He had way bigger problems. Like the fact that there was a vampire that was cutting off all circulation to his arm.

"If she is this strong in her sleep I'm scared to find out her true power." Slowly he started to get up, but the further away he got the tighter she held on.

"Where do you think your going"she said still half asleep. "You would not leave me would you?" With all his might he pushed off his leg and leaped to the door. Half way through opening it, it was slammed shut. He found him self on the ground with the girl on top of him. "If you wanted to play you only needed to ask."

She leaned down and starred to suck his neck. "You won't ever leave because I will have to punish you then, you would not like that would you?"

All Tsukune could do was shake his head. "Well it's 6:30, we should get ready for school." That's when Tsukune relized he was in his under wear. "Were are my pants and shirt!"

"Over on the chair. Whats your name?" "Tsukune, whats yours?" "Moka." Moka slowly got off Tsukune and they got ready for school.

They were about to walk out when..."Were are you going? You have to take my books" Moka yelled at Tsukune. "Sorry."

(Time skip to lunch)

Moka and Tsukune have different lunches so Tskune was all alone. He would have ran away from Moka but he knew she was faster and way stronger. Plus she threatened to hurt him.

Deep in thought he did not realize someone sit next to him. "Hey, are you okay?" asked some blue haired girl. "Um ya, I'm fine. Who are you?"

"I'm Kumuru, who are you?" "I'm Tsukune" "Would you like to come over?"  
"Yeah!" Why did I say that, I just met her, I thought to myself. Then my body just stood up and started to walk with her.

She got up and I got up with her."Wait what about my lunch!"I thought to myself. "Why cant I talk! Iv completely lost control of my body!" So Tuskune and Kumuru started off to the girls dorm. Little did they know that they were being followed.

They got to the dorm and Kumuru made sure no one knew they were there. "All right tskune, why don't you lay on the bed and start takeing your…" She could not finish the sentence because the door nailed her in the face nocking her out.

"Tsukune you will be punished for what you have done! I do not care if she is a succubus or not! You go to a school for monsters and need to watch yourself!" yelled a very angry Moka. "Sorry, it wont happen again." "You made it sound like it was on purpose." "It was not! I swear!" "You are done with school for today. You will go back to our dorm and sleep. Do I make myself clear." "Yes."

On that note Tsukune went off to his and Moka's dorm to sleep. Before he was not tiered but all of the sudden he was really sleepy. When he got to the room he was basically asleep. How he got so tiered was not on the top of his list of thing to find out though. What was was the fact that Moka said something about punishing him.

Then he passed out on the ground.

(time skip 12 hours)

Slowly I started to open my eyes. What I found was not what I was expecting. I was in a grave yard. I had to pinch myself to make sure I was not still dreaming. Sadly I was not. I got up and looked around. There was a figure of a girl. It was to cloudy to make out how it was.

The clouds split apart revealing the figure. It was a girl with silver hair and she was looking down. I had no idea weather to stay still or run. The clouds rolled back over the moon and then she was gone. "Tskune, Tskune, you better run Tsukune." Was all that could be heard.

I could not move. I was to scared to move. Then something jabbed my arm. When I looked to see what it was nothing was there. My arm was bleeding really bad though. "Tsukune, you should not disobey me Tsukune. I would hate to have to punish you, more." Then there was a horrible laughing sound.

I took off running as fast as I could. I got out of the grave yard and into the forest. It was so hard to see and I kept running into things. "HAHAHAHA, faster Tsukune or I will get you." I thought I was running as fast as I could but as soon as I hread that I was running even faster.

I saw the bus stop ahead which meat the tunnel was near by. If I could get to the tunnel I might by able to get away. "Tsukune, Tsukune, were are you going Tsukune, don't you want to play with me?" I tripped on something and landed hard on the ground. "O no, my silly little snack has fallen."

I felt something or someone on top of me. I felt my shirt get taken off. Something very sharp was shoved into my back. I could fell the blood in my body start to drain. Slowly I started to lose conciseness. "I hope you have learned your lesson Tsukune. Don't ever hang around succubus, ever. HAHAHAHA! Answer me Tskune." "o-okay, please don't do t-that a-again." "I can make you no promises. This just so funny and it filled my hunger. But I would hate to suck you dry. Then I could never taste you again. So don't do it again"

With that I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up felt like hell. I was so tiered but could not go back to sleep.  
I tried to but just couldn't. I got up and looked around. "Well, it's been a while sense I woke up in the same place I fell asleep" I said to myself.

I walked out of the grave yard toward the school. "Hey Tsukune!" I turned to face the sound but then every thing went black. It felt like there were marshmallows in my face.  
"I'm sorry that we could not finish are activity yesterday. Would you like to return to it?" I would have answered but I could not breath.

Finally the person got off and I saw it was Kumuru. "Come on, lets go to my dorm." "Sorry but I can't." She got right in my face and said "Tsukune, you will come with me now." "Um, no I'm not but thanks for the offer" he said before starting to run off. That was until he felt a sharp pain in his back. He turned to see Kumuru with wings coming out of her back and long nails.

He turned to run but was stopped. "Were are you going? We have something that needs to be done."  
She started to take off his pants but was kicked aside. "You touch him and you will die" yelled Moka. "He may be yours now but just wait, he will soon be mine!" yelled Kumuru.

"I think you learned your lesson, but if you want to do it again we can" said Moka. "Um, no thanks, lets never do that again." "Do know she will be back for you and will show no mercy. Her powers are useless because I made you obedient. She may resort to rape." "What should I do."

"You are not very strong and can never become as strong as monsters here. But you are fast and have lost of stamina. You can out run her like you almost did last night." "We should get to class." "Actually I skipped breakfast so..." She never finished, her mouth was already on his neck. "MOKA, STOP OR YOU WILL DRY ME OUT, YOU CAN'T DO THAT LIKE THAT" he cried.

"That's the best part, I can. Now lets go or we will be late for class. You might want to pull your pants up." On that note Tsukune pulled his pants up and they were off to class.

"So, what do you remember from last night" asked Moka. "Not much." "Do no that me and you share a bond, right." "What kind of bond." "When vampire feeds on someone they can look into there past, and feel there aura, and if they we wish to, I can take your energy and life. I feel as life are lives are connected." "I'm sorry but I don't think so." "Believe what you will but I know are lives are connected."

In class later that day..."Alright class today we will be joining clubs." ms. Nekonome said. "What club are you going to join Tsukune?" asked Moka.  
"I don't know, how about you."

(Later that day outside)

"Come join mail club." "Come sign up for robotics club." "Wow, all these different clubs, which one are you thinking about joining Moka?" asked Tsukune. "I don't know yet, lets keep looking." "Come join medic club." "Come on and sign up for swimming club, this is our first year letting boys in so hurry up!" "Hey Moka, how about…" Tsukune turned to see Moka glareing at him. Her eyes looked like they were on fire. Her fists were in tight balls. "Never mind."

"Hey Tsukune." Said Kumuru. Moka looked ready to kill her. You should join swim club with me. " "Sorry but I really don't want to, but thanks for the offer." "Come join video game club." "Come try out for sports teams." "Sign up for the camping club." Moka got a great idea. "Tsukune, would you like to sign up for camping club. They only go out three times so we could do that and still have a lot of time to do other things" said Moka. "Hey, that's a great idea" Kumuru said. "Sure Moka" Tsukune said.

"Welcome, here to sign up for the camping club" said the man running the booth. "I think so" said Tsukune. "Well you have come to the right place. My name is Misaki, please sign here." Tsukune, Moka, and Kumuru all signed the paper and walked back to the dorms.

There was a split in the road. One lead to the boys and the other led to the girls. "Well, good night" Tsukune said. "Were do you think your going" asked Moka. "Back to my dorm." "Your dorm is this way." "No its this way." "Tsukune, its this way." "Alright."

"Wait, he sleeps with you?" Asked Kumuru. "Well, no I sleep on the…" "Yes he does" Moka interrupted. "You have a problem with that?" "Yes I do, it sounds like he would much rather sleep with me." That earned her a good kick the chest which sent her into a tree. "Come Tsukune" "Im not a dog." She turned and glared at him. "Okay."

(In the room)

"Alright Tsukune, into the bed" ordered Moka. "But I cant sleep with you!" "Why not." "That's just not something people that are not married do!" "Tsukune, do you want me to punish you again." Tsukune jumped into the bed shaking a little.

(Castle Akashiya)

It was a dark evening at castle Akashiya. None of the servants were doing there duties do to being dismissed. Two figures were in the throne room. One had silver hair and red eyes. The other had a hood on. "Kuyo, it has come to my attention that there is a human at the school you are supposed to protect" said the silver hair guy. "That is impossible and you know it." "I have gotten the information myself. You will get rid of him by the end of the year or I will get rid of you."

"Yes lord Akashiya. I will do everything I can to remove him from the school." "If he so much as looks at my daughter you will die with his arm done your throat." "How could a human do that." "I will shove it, and he will be alive when I do it. Then I will kill him myself. You take care of this now."


	4. Chapter 4

Tsukune woke up to something very soft on his back. He rolled over and saw Moka. She is so beautiful when she is asleep. Her eyes opened and they liked into his.  
"What are you looking at" she asked.  
"Nothing" he replied. She stood up to reveal her NAKED body.  
"Why weren't y-you wearing c-cloths" asked Tsukune. "Because that's how I sleep." "But a g-guy and a g-girl are should not sleep like that!" "We'll you should get used to it."

He averted his eyes and went to the bath room. I if he was correct then the camping club should be going on there first trip tomorrow. "Tsukune got Moka's bath ready like he was asked too. He then got dressed and brushed his teeth. By the time he was done so was Moka. He had really good classes till Moka had them all switched so he could be with her all the time. He carried all there books and her purse to there 1st class. It was a very slow day. But he couldn't help but feel like there were 3 pairs of eyes of eyes on him. Lustful eyes. He felt they were piercing his back and looking into his soul. He was finally knocked out of his thoughts when Moka started to talk to him. "Listen, when we go on our first trip tomorrow I will require you to carry all my stuff and set every thing up. I won't have a lot of time to do homework so you will need to do it. Your free time will be one hour before we go to bed and between nine and eleven in the morning."

"What will you do?" "Don't question your master. It is my business what I do and don't do." "Just like your sleeping habits" Tsukune mumbled which earned him a kick to the face.  
After he pried himself from the wall he ran to catch up to Moka. He still felt like he was being watched. But the number of eyes that were watching him were growing.

"Tsukune!" Kumuru yelled. He turned to around to get a face full of boobs. They were so soft. But Tsukune had no time to think about that due to the lack of air. "Get off Tsukune!" yelled Moka. She kicked Kumuru right into the wall. To bad she had an iron grip and took Tsukune with her.

He was really dizzy and could not see that we'll. His face was in between two soft round things. He reached up to get what ever was on his head off it. That's when he realized that the two round things were butt. "Uhhh, Tsukune, I love the way your doing that" said Kumuru. She her legs and placed them on Tsukune's back putting him in a head lock. She then moved her butt and legs back and fourth. That went on for ten seconds and then Moka tour Kumuru away from Tsukune. "KNOW YOUR PLACE!" Then Kumuru flew down the halway and threw the wall. "Thanks Moka." "Your not getting off the hook that easily" she said before dragging Tsukune to the next class.

The end of the day came which was really bad. You may be thinking that's a good thing but when you have to do two people's homework then it gets worse. After 3 hours of homework which wasted all his free time he had to wash Moka which sucked. Again you may ask why that may suck. You get to wash a sexy, naked chick that has the greatest body the worlds ever seen. As true as that is it sucks. Stair at her and you get a foot to the face. Don't give her enough attention and you get a foot the the face. It's the worst when you go over the front because you want to squeeze them so badly. But if you give even a little pressure you get a foot in the face, no dinner, and you sleep outside.

Finally it was time to go to bed. "Remember Tsukune, you have to be ready to go early tomorrow or I was punish you. The thing that you did to Kumuru I will let slide but we will be deep in the woods tomorrow so if I punish you then it will be more fun. Plus you will sleep outside the tent the whole week." "Alright Moka, goodnight." He then crawled into bed and Moka took a little longer but eventually made it the bed. She was probably just taking off her cloths.

That night Tsukune was having a wired dream.  
(Dream)  
"You will be mine Tsukune, I promise. Then we can play together all we want. I would hate for it to be rap so you might as well enjoy it." The girl that was talking Tsukune had never hread before. Then he felt hands moving down his naked body. It was dark so he could not see anything.

(End of dream)

Tsukune woke up but remained still not wanting to wake Moka. He started to think of who the girl was till he felt something very similar to a tongue running up his face. "You will be mine" the girl whispered and then every acted like it never happened. Tsukune reached out in front of him five inches and then hit wall. Something evil was at work and he intended to get to the bottom of it. By That he means stay alive and don't get rapped. At this point these goals were near impossible.

He had no idea who the girl is, her name, and most importantly what she is. Hopefully he will never hear her again. He started to get out of bed but something was holding him to the bed. He turned around and came face to face with Moka. She was asleep thank goodness.

He couldn't help but stair at her. Asleep she looked so peaceful and not all I'm going to kill you look. He staired at her and started to drift into his own thoughts. He didn't realize Moka had woken up and was looking at him. "What are you staining at" said Moka. Tsukune at this point was about to fall asleep so his answer was simple "you." He did not feel Moka get up until he was stuck in the wall. "Know your place." "Okay."

(In the morning)

"Wake up Tsukune" Moka whispered. "But I want to sleep." "Well that sucks." She then tore him away from the wall and threw him in the bathroom. He then went through his daily routine. Once done he and Moka went to the club meeting room.  
"Hey Tsukune, did you bring the gear?" "No." "Well then you better go get it." Tsukune ran and got the gear. On his way back to the room he saw something behind a tree. He went over to see what it was but when he looked behind the tree there was nothing there.

He remembered the dream and the face licking last night and ran to the meeting room. "Alright everyone! Today we will be going on our first camping trip" announced Misaki. "We only use tents and most importantly we must stay together. Lets get walking."

Besides Tsukune and Misaki, everyone else was a girl. There were 10 people in all. A lot of the girls seemed to either stair at Tsukune or just glance at him. They were walking though a really dark forest. "Moka, were are we?" asked Tsukune. "We are in the forest of fears. It is designed to scare humans and panic them so they are more fun for monsters to catch, so stay by me." Tsukune then started to hear horrible noises and screams. "Why are there such terrible noises in every detection?" asked Tsukune. "You are an idiot. I have already told you that this forest is meant to scare humans and to answer your future question, I cannot hear anything because I'm a monster." "Your not a monster, your a good person with a kind heart." "One, I'm a vampire which is a monster and two, shut up." Kumuru ran up and tackled Tsukune. "Hey Tsukune, long time no see" she said.  
She then sailed through the air because of Moka. "Know your place." Then two girls walked over. "Hello, my name is Hamako." "And mine is Hama." "We were wondering if you had a place to stay tonight" they said together.

"Yes he has a place to stay, now back off" Moka said. "Well if you need some were else to stay come to are tent" said one of the twins. "We will make you comfortable" said the other. They then sped off to the front of the pack. "You will stay away from all the girls here, do you under stand" asked Moka. "Yes." "Good. Now it looks like we're stopping so set up camp." "But I can still hear the voices. "Well that sucks because we will be hear a week so get used to it. Now get to work."

Tsukune got camp set up but the sounds in the woods were killing him. He was afraid of the dark so that wasn't going to help. Moka came back from what ever she had to do. She took her stuff in and started to do what ever she does. "Tsukune, can I talk to you for a moment" asked Misaki. "Sure." They walked a little ways from the camp before Misaki started to talk. "Now I have been part of this club for a long time. These girls may seem friendly and cool but there not. They will clam you as there's the first chance they get. The only reason I'm okay is because I have a girl friend but you don't and your sent will attract all the girls on campus and off. Being away from campus will draw in some outsiders so be careful. Also be aware of Tami. She has blond hair and red eyes. When she is angry all hell brakes loss so be extra careful around her." He then walked away.

Tsukune started to walk back to camp and he realized that Misaki was right. All the girls were starring at him with lust in there eyes. If Moka knew about this, they would all be dead. He ran as fast as he could to his tent. He dove inside and landed on something soft. He looked up to see that he had landed on Moka naked.  
"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" she yelled before he was sent flying out of his tent. He landed out side of another tent. A hand reached out from inside the tent and started to pull him in. He tried to grab onto something to keep him from going in but it was too late.

Everything in the tent was dark. Tsukune looked around but he couldn't see anything. He was still on the ground. He went to get up but his hand landed on something soft. This feeling was way to familiar. A moan sound filled the tent. His other hand was taken off the ground and put on the other boob. His head was then forced down into a kiss. It wasn't like a peck on the cheek, it was a I'm going to eat your face kiss. "Don't fight it" said the girl. She sounded like the girl from his dream. A hand was then felt on his chest moving towards his pants. "Oh hell no!" was all that was heard before Tsukune was thrown violently out of the tent. He looked back at the tent to see Kumuru running at him. "Tsukune, are you okay? I promise that if you want kids you can ask me and not so stranger" she said. "Um...thanks, I think." She then started to drag him to her tent when she was punched to the side by Moka. "You are coming with me and that's final" Moka said while glaring at him. For the fifth time today he was dragged toward a tent.

"So tell me Tsukune, whats this about having kids? If you are to do it with someone then you must get my approval" said an angry Moka. "It's called rape for a reason." "Very well, but it seems that while we are out here you will need a tighter leash. You will have zero free time and you will remain by my side at all times." "Yes Moka. Um...where's my sleeping bag?" "We will share that one" she said while pointing at the one in the Corner. "But that's a single!" "Well you could sleep outside." "Nope, that's fine" Tsukune said in defeat. "Good, now lets go see if we can help make dinner." The whole way there Moka held Tsukune close to her. She held him so tight that his arm was going numb. All the girls at the camp were starring at him again but he could not see Tami. Hopefully she wouldn't try to make a move on him like that other girl.

Just ahead they saw Misaki and another girl. "Hey guys! I like for you to meet my girlfriend, Oka" Misaki announced. "Hello Oka. It's a pleasure to meet you" Tsukune said. "Hello, are you the new club members?" "Yes we are. Can we help with dinner?" asked Moka. "I don't see why not, the deer is over there and I need you to skin it" pointed Misaki. "You didn't bring real food?" asked Tsukune. "Tsukune my friend, that's as real as its going to get out here. Now hurry up" commanded Misaki.

After an hour of trying to get the meat out of the dead body it was finally ready to cook. Misaki came over and took the meat and started to cook it. "Could you guys please go set the picnic table?" asked Misaki. "Were is it?" asked Moka. "In the middle of the tents." Moka and Tsukune walked off to set the table.

(After dinner around the fire)

"Alright every one, its time to play one of my favourite games while our here. Every one is required to participate expert Tsukune. You must go hunt something and bring it back. Begin!" Yelled Misaki. Every one ran off into the woods. "Why could I not go?" asked Tsukune. "Being human you will get lost and never find your way back. Plus I have no control what they bring back and I would rather it not be you. Your secret is safe with me, about being human." "Why do you do it?" "It's fun to use animal parts for fear factor spoons."

They waited a while for them to come back. The first one back was Moka. She had a giant foot in her hand. "Were did you get that?" asked Tsukune. "I ripped it off a bear." The next person back was the girl that Misaki had described, Tami. She had a bear. One by one they all came back.

Once they all got back Misaki took the dead things into another tent. "This may sound crazy but I smelt a human out there" said Tami while licking her lips. She sounded a lot like the girl from his dreams. Maybe it is. Moka just glared at her while others agreed. This may be the worst and scariest week of his life. "I think now would be a good time for truth or dare" Misaki said. That's just great, he has to play a game of truth or dare with monsters, what could go wrong.

Every one gathered around the campfire and Moka whispered to Tsukune "if this goes like I think it is you will not play tomorrow." "Okay."  
"Shina, would you like to go first?" asked Misaki. "Yes, Tsukune truth or dare?" "Da-truth" Tsukune said changing his mind after thinking about the trouble he could get into.  
Shina looked a little disappointed but brightened up after some thought. "What kind of monster are you?" she asked with a smug look on her face. "I'm a river demon" Tsukune said with confidence. "Your a lier and you must now do a dare." "Wait, I'm not lying!" "Prove it." "I can't" Tsukune said looking down in defeat. He looked up but then felt something sucking his face off. He tried to keep his mouth shut but she pried it open with her tongue. He felt her tongue go further down his mouth and to his throat. He tried to push her off him but in the process fell to the ground. They then started to roll on the ground. All of the sudden all wait that was on him was taken off of him and her tongue left his mouth. "That's enough" said a pissed off Moka. Moka then threw her back into her seat.

"Um...who would like to go next?" said Misaki after regaining his composure. "I will" said a girl with green hair and blue eyes. "So Tsukune, truth or dare?" "Um...truth." "What are you looking for in a women?" "I want someone that does not care about what I do and I can have a family with that person.." "You said with that person? Are you gay?" she asked. "One question at a time." At that comment a lot of the girls looked sad, decussated, and angry. "Well everyone it's been funny playing but we are going to go to sleep" Moka said.

Moka then grabbed Tsukune by the shoulder and took him to there tent. Once inside she slammed Tsukune to the floor and said "I swear if you are gay I will kill you right now." "I'm not gay I just didn't want to answer any more questions." "Good, know were going to go to bed." They both climbed into the sleeping bag. Moka got in first and then Tsukune he was facing the other way while Moka faced the wall. "This does not feel right" he said. "Well face the same way as me." He turned around and his body fit perfectly into to the curves of mine. He was squashed against me. Something down south started to harden. I got what I finally wanted. The way he was holding me felt really good. He was to focused on the nosies the woods made him here to realize I put his hands on my breasts. He started to shake in fear and the feeling gave me power. I have never felt so much lust before and I wanted to take him now. Sadly I would have to wait. 


	5. Chapter 5

Moka had finally drifted off to sleep and being the man he was he needed to use the bath room. Slowly he climbed out of the sleeping bag not wanting to wake up Moka. He walked out of the tent and over to a tree. You may be thinking why a tree? Well do to the lack of bathrooms trees give good privacy. "Moka sure has changed a lot sense she first meant me. I wonder if..." Tsukune was knocked out of his thoughts as a black bag came down over his head.

The bag was ripped off his head and there in front of him was Tami, NAKED! "You know that I have been waiting a long time to get my hands on you." She than walked up to Tsukune and started to kiss him. His mind betray him and he wanted more. Slowly he started to fell light headed. It felt like all the energy in him was being sucked away. He then felt his pants sliding down but stop. He fell to the ground do to the lack of Tami holding him. "You dirty bi**h!" yelled Kumuru. "If you ever, and mean ever touch Tsukune like that again I will kill you!" Tami then started to get horns that grew out of the top of her head. She also grew fangs. Her breast size doubled. Her aura was lustful yet very angry and powerful. Kumuru didn't stand a chance.

"What's going on here?" asked Misaki. He then saw Tami and ran off. "What a coward, now Kumuru, you can walk away or I will kill you." Moka then ran up to Tami and started to beat the crap out of her. They were very well matched and Moka looked like she was struggling.

Tsukune turned to run just in time to see Choko sneaking up on Kumuru. "Behind you!" Kumuru turned around and slapped her into a tree. "Thanks" yelled Kumuru before running off to attack the fairy like creature. Then two more girls came running out from behind a tree toward Tsukune. It was  
Hamako and Hama and they had tails of some kind. Then Misaki and his girlfriend Oka attacked them head on. Only this time Misaki was haft horse and Oka looked like she had ears of an elf and was made of wood.

Tsukune ran further into the woods. War had broken out in the campground and he needed to get as far away from that place as he could. That's when he herd the most beautiful song he ever herd. It sounded like a song that sang about all the things he wanted. It sounded like gold if that's even possible. Tsukune walked toward the sound and what he found amazed him. It was his family waving to him and calling his name. "I'm so proud of you son" his dad yelled. "Why don't you come over here with us" called his mom. In the middle of his family stood Moka. She had most beautiful smile and the smallest cloths on. She was waving him over so he moved over.

She grabbed his face and said "I'm going to enjoy this." Then horse hooves slammed into the side of her head. Then next thing Tsukune knew there was a knocked out bird lady in front of him. Tsukune then faced Misaki. "That would be Shina, she is a siren." "Well that would explain a lot."  
"Get on my back."  
"What?" Then Tsukune found himself on the back of Misaki and flying through the forest fast. They came to a clearing were they spotted a lot of people with suits on. Then the man in the middle spoke up. "Tsukune, you have been accused of being human and were found guilty. You will be killed now." "NO!" all the girls shouted then jumped out of the tree line. Misaki gave me a sword then his front hooves flew into the air. He then charged forward to the group of monsters ahead. All the girls charged in to. This weird bird thing dove down but Tsukune brought up his sword and it meat the monsters head.

Then a turtle thing jumped toward them but Tsukune took his head off. The charge was going great until a cat like thing jumped up and took Tsukune off Misaki. "No your Place Moka" yelled Moka before nailing the cat in the head with her foot. There was one guy left and the girls plus Misaki were circling him. Tsukune just stayed. "Most people don't get this far so I must congratulate you. Sadly I came here for Tsukune" said the man calmly. Then the weird man was in front of him and a great pain erupted from his stomach. He looked down and saw that the mans hand was inside of him.

Moka then took this head with one hand and started to beat him into the ground. The weird man then started to transform into a wired fox dude that was on fire and had nine tails. Well, he had nine tails before Moka ripped them off, and his leg, and his other leg. Okay, by now he has no legs, or a body for that matter. Tsukune was starting to leave and the only thing he could feel was an aura of pure rage and a little sadness. "Please don't leave me Tsuku..." The voice was cut off and Tsukune was dead

THE END  
J.K

(Vision)  
"Tsukune" said his grandpa. "Tsukune, your time is not over. All the advise I can give to you is, is that it's all good. It does not matter if its a monster or a alien or a mutant. If it has breasts and looks pretty you should go for it. Just remember that it's all good. Oh and one more thing, don't try to sleep with all the women in the world. I tried but there are to many, only reached a billion. Now fofill your destiny."

As soon as Tsukune's grandpa finished the world started to come back into view. "Tsukune, please don't die on me, please" he could hear Moka crying. "I won't leave you that easily" Tsukune mumbled which earned him a bone crunching hug. "I thought you were dead!" She helped him up and they looked around. All of the girls that were in the camping club looked pissed. "He's human and you didn't tell us!" yelled Choko. "I still want him in my bed" said Shina.  
"If anyone touches him you will die" Moka yelled. "Who was that?" asked Tsukune. "That was the head of the safty patrol, Kuyo" answered Oka. "Now we better get you to the medical tent or you will black out." As soon as Misaki said that Tsukune blacked out.

(Castle Akashiya)

"Well Tsukune, you are turning out to be harder to kill than I thought but you can't run forever." 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N sorry this chapter took so long and it's kind of pointless.

"Tsukune has been knocked out for 5 hours now, will he be okay?" asked Kumuru. "Well, he should be dead but for some reason he is still hanging on. I have stabilized him for now" said Misaki. "Did that guy that wanted to kill him say he was human?" asked Choko. "Sadly yes" answered Oka. "There nothing sad about it. Now if I kiss him I get more energy" said Tami excitedly. "That reminds me" said Moka before she grabbed Tami by the hair and took her out of the tent.

"Uh, what happened?" asked Tsukune. "Tsukune! Your awake!" yelled Kumuru. "Can't...breath!" yelled Tsukune while under Kumuru's breast. "Stop moving or they will get tighter!" yelled Kumuru. "Get off of him!" yelled Moka. She then grabbed her leg and threw her out of the tent.  
She then ran about to Tsukune and hugged him. "Please don't leave me again." "I won't." "Promise?" "Promise." "Well this has been real emotional but haft the tents have been burned and we need to get dinner ready so every one but Moka and Tsukune come help me get ready" ordered Misaki. Every one left and Moka climbed into bed with Tsukune.

In the morning Tsukune woke up and really had to pee. Like he had to go really badly. But Moka was on top of him. Slowly he lifted her up he had both his hands on her shoulder's. her face was right above him. He looked to the side and guided his foot to the floor. Once his foot hit the floor the temperature in the room dropped 40 degrees. Slowly he turned his head back up to face Moka. Her blood red eyes bore into his. "I haven't feed in a long time so you owe me." Her fangs then dug into the side of neck. She started to moan and Tsukune's fantasies would have enough to run on for a long time. The feel of her body on top of his and pleasure he felt was enough to last a life time. He then started to lose his sight.

He then felt the weight on his body retreat. His sight started to return and he realized Moka was gone. He then quickly remembered he had to go. He ran out side to the nearest tree and started to go. He finished and turned around. His blood ran cold as he realized all the girls were watching him from the fire pit. "It's even longer than I imagined!" said Shina in shock.  
"What's going on here?" asked Misaki. "Tsukune was showing off" answered Hamako. "What was he showing off?" asked Oka while glaring at Tsukune. "We aren't telling you" said Hama.

"Well, any way we are going to the beach today!" Everyone cheered except Moka and Tsukune. Tsukune knew that Moka hated water and therefor he hated it. Plus if one of the girls got him in the water and Moka could not get to him he would probably become a father sooner that expected. He would gave to be careful.

Moka took him to there tent. "Listen, I don't want to look weak or mean so we will go but you will not swim and you will stay close to me at all times. Got it?" asked Moka. "Um...ya." "Good, now get your bathing suit on. We're going to the beach.

(Later that day)

The hot sun was beating down on Tsukune as he sat out under the hot sun. What confused him the most was that it was November and it was bleeding hot out. Tsukune watched as the girls in there small bikinis swam in the water. It wouldn't be as bad if Moka would share the umbrella but she said that she needed her personal space. Hamako walked up to him. "Why aren't you swimming?" "Go die in a hole" said Moka. Hamako then ran back to the water. "I thought you said you didn't want to seem mean?" asked Tsukune with a smirk on his face.

"Would you like for me to punch you in the crouch?" Tsukune shook his head no. "Then shut up!" "Hey Tsukune, come play ball with us!" yelled Shina. "Stay put Tsukune."commanded Moka. "Why?" "Because I said so, look out to the edge of the water." As soon as she said that a giant sea monster with green and blue scales brusted through the surface. "Watch, one, two, and..." All the people in the water came running out.

"What the hell is that!" asked Choko.  
Moka was rolling on the ground laughing. "That was hilarious! You should have seen your faces!" Moka said between laughs. "Who was that!" asked Oka. "That was my friend you all scared with your screaming" said Misaki. "Well, I think me and Tsukune will go back now" said Moka while handing Tsukune all his stuff.

Moka and Tsukune walked back to there tent and found a letter on the ground. Moka picked it up and started to read it.

Dear Moka,  
I want you to meet me at Fall Back ridge. There I want to talk to you and your slave about something important. Be there on Monday  
From, your father

This was really bad. Knowing my father he will kill Tsukune. Today is Saturday so I have time to tell Tsukune about this. 


	7. Chapter 7

In Moka's tent

"Tsukune, you need to listen to me. My father wants to meet you at Fall Back ridge" said Moka. "What's so bad about that?" "He will kill you!" "Why?" "Because he hates every guy that touches me!" "Yep, your screwed" said Kumuru. "How long have you been there?" asked Moka  
"About five minutes. Now what is Tsukune going to do about your dad?" "I could just go and see what happens." "No, you have to go know matter what because he will be angry if you don't" stated Moka.

"When do I got to meet this dark lord guy any way?" asked Tsukune. "Tonight." "I'm going with Tsukune!" yelled Kumuru. "No because that will make my father angry too." "Wait, you said I have to meet this guy tonight and its already seven." "Then we need to go now!" commanded Moka. "I won't allow Tsukune to walk into his death" cried Kumuru. "What about Tsukune being killed?" asked Choko. "If he is going to die then I will die with him" said Hamako.  
"I will come to" said Hama. "ENOUGH! Me and Tsukune will be going alone and that's final. Now get back in your tents!" yelled Moka. Everyone started to walk back to there tents excepted Tami. "I'm not afraid of you! Tsukune is mine" she yelled. "Let's go." Moka then charged her and they started to battle to the death.

"Good luck Tsukune, you will need it" said Misaki and Oka. "Thanks guys." Tsukune looked back to the battle and saw both Tami and Moka on the ground knocked out. Tsukune went up to Moka and picked her up. He then started making his way to Fall Back ridge.

He was almost there and Moka woke up and fell to the ground. "Don't touch me like that!" yelled Moka. "What was I suppose to do?" "You leave me unless I ask you to carry me. Lets continue." They walked in silence the rest of the way. When they reached the ridge they saw a man looking out to sea. "Well, lets do this" said Tsukune before walking forward.

The man turned and walked towards Tsukune. "It's a pleasure to meet you sir"said Tsukune while extending his hand. "A slave is suppose to bow and not Speak unless spoken to" he said. "I'm sorry father. He is very stupid and never learns his lesson" said Moka. "It's alright, this is why I called you here. I do not trust you to pick out obedient slaves so I will send him to reconditioning center." "What did you just?" asked Tsukune before blacking out.

DREAM

"Father, how could you do this?" asked a crying Moka. "It was for your best interest. You won't regret this" he said before walking away. "Tsukune, your life is sbout to become hell" he whispered. Then the dream ended. 


	8. Chapter 8

Tsukune eyes started to open. He looked around the room he was in. There were twelve furnaces and eleven people shoveling coal into them. Each one of the men had a iron collar around there necks. They were striped down to there underwear. There were two girls with wipes and a guy with a remote. One of the girls walked over and wiped him. "Get shoveling!" Tsukune quickly grabbed the closest shovel and started to dump coal into the furnace. "Ah, look who's finally awake" said Issa. "We're am I?" asked Tsukune. He was then wiped and Laughed. You are a pathetic slave and you will learn your place you slimy human. First, no asking questions unless you are allowed. Now continue" said Issa. Tsukune was then wiped again.

Five days later and Tsukune had lost 20 pounds. He had about 50 scars on his back. Every day he would eat a piece of bread and then go to the furnace room. He would then go to the mines. Later he would serve the dark sisters (AKA the girls with wipes)  
Life was getting harder and harder but on the sixth day that would everything. Tsukune was in his sell when he herd of voice. "Hey kid, if you think that you will be able to leave then your wrong. We have work together and get out of here." "Who are you and were are you?" A man crawled out of the shadows. He had black hair and silver eyes.

"I have a plan but I need help." "Um...sure, what's the plan."

(The next day in the mines)

Tsukune was using his pick axe to brake ore when someone bumped into him. "Hey watch were your going!" yelled Tsukune and he shoved the guy. "Watch who your shoving!" yelled K (The guy from yesterday). K then shoved Tsukune. He fell to the ground and one of the dark sisters came over. "Brake it..." K then took his pick axe and took off her head. "Lets go!" All the prisoners then took the dead dark sisters key and took off the chains around there neck.

The moment the neck braces fell off some of the men's form changed into monsters. They all ran up the ramp and a minitor ripped the iron door apart. We ran into the court yard and five dark sisters charged us. This wired snake thing went ahead of us and engaged the sisters.

An ogre to our left charged and ran through the wall. On the other side was a battle field. Monsters and sisters were fighting and the monsters were clearly losing. The monsters that we came with charged into the battle. K took my hand and ran into a room. "Listen, we were going to lose but the reason we did this is to save you. Take this map and retrieve the sword of heroes. Then come back to us" K commanded. "I will." "Hope on the train in the western yard and I will cover you." K then shoved Tsukune out the door and he ran to the train station.

Two sisters were coming at Tsukune and then fell to the ground due to the black dart in there fore head. On the wall was K. Three more were coming but got the same fate as the others. He jumped on the back of the train and it shot off. He then sat down and fell asleep in the back car.

(Dream)

"Moka, you need to listen to me. Your slave has gone rouge and you must kill him at all costs. If you refuse I will kill you." "Yes father, it will be done. 


	9. Chapter 9

If Tsukune was going to follow this map properly then he would need to hope off the train in 30 minutes. He would the need to find this portal thing and go to this weird demotion. Then there was a two day walk to the temple that held this sword that he would gain some power from. Then he would have to walk all the way back without the train. IT was a crazy journey that probably would fail but he had to save K. He and the others were counting on him. If he failed then there would be many more years of pain for K and the others.

He had 30 minutes to go explore the train for things he may need on his journey. He opened the door at the front of the car and jumped into the other one. He snuck inside and hid behind a crate. There were three dark sisters in the room. "Did you guys here about the riot at the prison?" one of them asked. "Ya, I heard there was this big gas battle." (I said gas on purpose) Tsukune saw a sword on the wall and took it off.

He took the sword off the shelf and tip toed over to the sisters. With one swift strike he took off all there heads. He found a back pack with food in it. He found rope in the corner and put it in his pack. Then out of the shadows came a giant spider. The spider then changed into K! "K, your true form is a spider?" "No, I can take people's worst fear a make them real. I can then posses those fears. I'm actually a shadow demon."  
"What are you doing here?" "I'm here to give sticklers." "What are sticklers?" "If you eat them then you get a boost in power for a few minutes. Take them." Tsukune took the sticklers and they looked like squid and when he looked up K was gone.

The 30 minutes were up and he jumped off the train. Up ahead of him he could see a purple vortex which was probably the portal. He started to walk over. He felt like something was burning into the back of his head. He turned around but there was nothing there. He turned to continue on his way but in front of the portal was, Moka! "Tsukune, I'm sorry but my father has ordered me to kill you" said Moka. Tsukune could fell a pain in his heart and he felt scared. Moka started to walk over to him. Tsukune dug into his pocket and pulled out some sticklers. He popped five in his mouth and he felt 100 times stronger.

He didn't realize Moka was in front of him until she put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry" she said before throwing a punch at him. His legs collapsed and he barely missed the punch. He then barrel rolled to the side and ran toward the portal. Moka  
was to shocked that Tsukune dodged her.

Moka finally got out of her shocked state and ran after Tsukune. Tsukune was almost to the portal when his senses started to tingle on his left side so he side stepped and Moka flew by him. She was now in his way and he needed to do something about it.

Tsukune charged Moka and she went to kick him. He slide under her lifted leg and hopped up to his feet and ran. He felt his senses tingle again so he dove into the portal.

"Greetings, I'm the guardian of this realm. In order to retrieve what you are looking for you must first survive one challenge. Do you accept?" asked a strange voice. "Um...sure." As soon as Tsukune said that he was teleported to a large room. "You must hurry and get to the end of the hallway or you will be killed."

Tsukune started to run down the hallway and as he ran time seemed to slow down. He heard screaming that sounded like Moka's. She was in pain. He saw a door and opened it. What he saw made him almost pee his pants. It was Moka but her mouth was extended into a really wide smile with blood around it. Her eyes were really wide. To sum it all up, she looked insane. Tsukune turned and ran as fast as he could. Then Kumuru came flying through the wall. He bent down next to her. "Are you ok?" asked Tsukune. Kumuru's head start started to turn like an owl. She had the same sick smile on her face as Moka did. He started to run again. The at the end of the hallway started to close. He then felt a pain in his thigh. Haft of it was missing! He saw Kumuru eating something. "We'll at least I know we're haft my thigh went" he said sarcastically. He jumped into the door and he then blacked out. 


End file.
